Just friends
by meischuyler0404
Summary: Ranma tendrá que vivir como una eterna amiga y como un entrenador idiota enamorado. Aunque, por supuesto el caos se desatara cuando todo salga absurdamente a la luz.


La pelirroja apresuró su paso buscando con la mirada entre todos los estudiantes a su boba amiga, que había desaparecido de repente.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta al no verla por ningún sitio después de buscarla incluso en los baños. Se acercó como último recurso a Yuka, una chica de su grupo de amigas, pero ella tampoco sabía dónde estaba la peliazul. Suspiró frustrada y miró el reloj de la clase viendo que quedaban unos pocos minutos para que acabase el receso.

Solía ser él el que desaparecía así sin más cuando el idiota de su padre lo reclamaba para alguna tontería, como una deuda absurda o algún loco entrenamiento, pero Akane nunca desaparecía así sin dejar rastro, y menos sin avisar a nadie.

Entrecerró los ojos pensativa mientras se sentaba en su pupitre junto al ahora vacío de su amiga.

Justo unos segundos antes de que la campana sonase, Akane apareció a paso rápido en el aula, con la respiración agitada y el cabello largo revuelto, parecía molesta. Ranma suspiró inconscientemente aliviado al verla sentarse en su sitio como si nada.

Se la quedó mirando expectante esperando a que se explicase, pero la chica solo sacó su libro de lengua con el gesto fruncido mientras se atusaba el cabello en un intento de peinarlo.

La pelirroja se recargó en la ventana junto a su sitio frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó exageradamente para llamar su atención. Observó frustrada como la chica simplemente abrió el libro buscando la página por la que iban mientras murmuraba algo con el ceño cada vez más fruncido.

Ranma echó los ojos al cielo al verse ignorado y no le quedó más opción que gritar molesto el nombre de su amiga.

-¡Akane!

-¡Ah!- Akane giró hacia ella sobresaltada parpadeando rápidamente- Hola, Ranko…

La pelirroja alzó una ceja confundida por el comportamiento ausente e irascible de su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar. Sabía que nunca había que molestar a una chica cuando estaba enfadada, pero supuso que como ella ahora estaba como un chica también, no pasaría nada.

Akane giró los ojos con una mueca en sus labios con un bufido.

-Es el idiota de tu primo-soltó subiendo la voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta. Ranma solo pudo tragar saliva en silencio- Llevo buscándolo todo el receso, pero como siempre, ha desaparecido...

Ranma se sintió culpable en el fondo, pero como Ranko no tenía la culpa, no pudo hacer otra cosa que insultarse a sí mismo.

-Agh, ese idiota nunca cambiará…-soltó recargando su mejilla en su puño-¿Para que lo buscabas…?-preguntó un un tono un poco más bajo ocultando sus ansias de saber.

-Quedamos en practicar todos los almuerzos para el torneo del mes que viene, y él ni se molesta en presentarse...Será idiota…-añadió por lo bajo.

"¡Ay mierda! ¿¡No que empezaban los entrenamientos mañana!?"-gritó la pelirroja en su mente ante su tonto desliz estampando su mano en su rostro.

Akane rió levemente ante ese gesto de su amiga mientras la idea de la paliza que le iba a dar al capitán del equipo de kenpo se iba disipando.

Ranma la miró reír y sin poderlo evitar a él/ella también se le escapó una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban tontamente. Intentó defender a su yo masculino para evitarse un buen puñetazo más tarde. Aunque ya podía ir pensando en una buena disculpa para decirle después…

-Bueno, puede que se lo olvidase o algo así…, ya sabes lo despistado que es…-rió nerviosa poniendo un brazo tras su cabeza mientras movía en el aire su otra mano.

Akane la miró como dándole la razón aunque no quisiera.

-Es verdad, ese idiota nunca cambiará…

La pelirroja vio como una dulce sonrisa decoraba los labios de su amiga mientras se recostaba en la mesa mirando ensimismada al frente. Ranma se sonrojó aún más al ver esa nueva sonrisa que nunca le había dirigido a "Ranko" mientras su corazón se acerelaba al pensar que ese simple y tierno gesto lo había hecho pensando en él.

No pudo dejar de mirarla por todo el resto de la clase.

La peliazul vió como su amiga desaparecía por la esquina del pasillo después de despedirse, para recostarse en la pared esperando a que diesen las cuatro para que la clase de kenpo empezase. Dio unos cuantos golpecitos con su pie en el suelo mirando al techo, pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja de que no se le pasase la mano con su primo, ya que quién después tenía que escuchar sus quejas sobre "la marimacho con fuerza de gorila" era ella.

Akane rió para sí misma y esperó paciente a que el idiota de Ranma llegase.

En cuanto giró la esquina, Ranma salió corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios hacia los baños de chicos más cercanos.

Un suave golpe en su cabeza la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con los profundos y brillantes ojos azules del chico que últimamente se había convertido en su tormento.

-Hola, marimacho-sonrió tranquilo mientras volvía a meter sus manos en los bolsillos.

Akane se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño achicando los ojos.

-¡A quién llamas marimacho, idiota!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma suspiró alborotandose el cabello negro aún húmedo del agua caliente con su mano derecha mientras la chica se giraba dándose la espalda indignada, aún molesta por que no apareciese para su entrenamiento.

-¿Estás enfadada por lo de marimacho o por lo de esta mañana…?-preguntó con cautela intentando verla de frente.

-¡Por los dos, imbécil!- gritó dándose la vuelta bruscamente haciendo que el chico pegase un respingo- ¡El torneo se acerca, y tú solo te lo tomas a broma cuando sabes que es muy importante para mí! ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

-¡Oye!-protestó indignado acercándose a ella- ¡Eso no es cierto, boba!

Akane achicó los ojos sin creerle mirándolo de soslayo.

-¿Por qué si no me he quedado contigo todas las tardes cuando la clase ya había terminado para entrenarte solamente a tí, eh? ¿Por caridad?-preguntó levantando los brazos.

La chica se dió la vuelta de nuevo bajando los hombros, pensando en sus palabras. Quizás, solo quizás, el chico también tuviese su parte de razón.

-Escucha, siento mucho no haber aparecido hoy. En mi defensa diré que pensaba que comenzábamos mañana-hizo un puchero cuando la peliazul lo miró lentamente- Te doy mi palabra de Saotome que no voy a dejarte descansar hasta que dejes a todos en ese torneo con la boca abierta-proclamó firme con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su pecho como juramento, provocando la divertida risa de Akane.

Abrió los ojos para sonreírse mutuamente, y entre bromas y risas entraron en el gimnasio para prepararse mientras llegaban los demás alumnos.


End file.
